A Yugioh Christmas
by DarkLily17
Summary: Christmas Day for the characters of Yugioh. YxY, MxM, BxR, SxJ
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my little Christmas story. There are (or will be) five chapters. The first four are of Christmas morning with: Yami and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik, and Seto and Joey :) And the last one will be a Christmas party at Kaiba Mansion :D

The other four chapters should hopefully be up over the next four days, but I don't want to be writing on Christmas Day so they may not be. Eh, who cares :P

* * *

Yugi x Yami

Yami groaned as he was shaken awake by his over-enthusiastic hikari. The taller (and sleepier) of the two pulled the sheets over his spiky hair.

"'Tisn't time to get up yet Yugi. 'Mm tired…" he moaned from under the covers, his voice muffled through the fabric.

"YAMI! You _have_ to get up!" Yugi insisted, bouncing up and down on the bed and making the old mattress squeak loudly. "It's _Christmas!_"

Something clicked in Yami's brain, making him suddenly wide awake. A small smile playing on his lips was the only sign he showed of the childish excitement bubbling inside of him. He opened one eye, glancing at his hikari.

"Yugi, what are you on about? That was yesterday. Go back to sleep."

Yugi's face fell, his expression somewhere between confusion and horror. "Wha-…but…?"

Yami chuckled. As fun as it was to torment Yugi, the sight of his hikari's dismayed face was too much for him to look at. "Just kidding, aibou. Merry Christmas."

Yugi pouted, but his eyes lit up again. "Yami! That was mean!"

"Sorry Yugi," Yami said sincerely, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Now do you want presents or not!?"

"PRESENTS!" Yugi squealed, getting up and charging out the door. Yami smiled to himself – Yugi was just like a small child sometimes, although the pharaoh couldn't pretend he wasn't excited as well.

Yugi ran back into the room, grinning from ear to ear. He threw his arms around his yami and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to make us some breakfast while Grandpa gets up, then we can open the presents." He beamed up at Yami, who nodded, smiling.

"Sounds good, I'll help you with the breakfast. What are we having?"

"Hmm…not sure." He bit his lip thoughtfully. "Pancakes?"

Yami grinned – he knew how much Yugi loved pancakes. "Sure, c'mon then."

He took the hikari's hand and led him downstairs, an excited smile working its way onto his usually stern features.

* * *

Grandpa came downstairs just as his grandson was pouring the last of the pancake batter into the frying pan. Yami looked up from setting the table and smiled.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to the both of you too!" He paused, sniffing the air. "Those pancakes sure smell good!"

The eldest Mutou glanced at the presents stacked under the Christmas tree, wearing a childish expression similar to his grandson's. "Which one's mine then?" he asked, edging towards the tree eagerly.

"Grandpa!" Yugi scolded, running towards the man and throwing his arms around him, almost knocking him to the ground in his eagerness. "You can't open your presents yet! Breakfast's almost ready."

Grandpa feigned disappointment, hanging his head and jutting out his bottom lip. Yami coughed to mask his laughter, then turned back to the breakfast. The unattended pancake was close to burning, and he flipped it expertly onto it's other side – he couldn't count the number of times he'd gotten up early to surprise his aibou with a breakfast of pancakes and golden syrup, and he was now a pro at pancake making.

Yami slid the now golden-brown pancake onto one of the plates, taking the rest out of the oven, where they had been keeping warm, and serving them out between the three of them.

The Mutou's sat down at the oak kitchen table and dug into their Christmas morning breakfast, making little conversation in their eagerness to finish and move onto the presents. Anyone who didn't know them would have been surprised to see two teenage boys and an elderly man so excited.

* * *

In less than twenty minutes all three plates were empty and the table was clear. Yugi left the dishes to soak in a sink full of warm water and joined Yami and his grandpa, who were gathered around the tree, rooting through the presents.

Yami smiled triumphantly, having found what he was searching for. He held up a small parcel. "For you, Yugi."

The hikari beamed, taking the present from the other teen and feeling it carefully, trying to figure out what was inside it. He looked at the label: _Merry Christmas, Yugi. _It read. _With all my love, Yami. xo_

He smiled to himself and prodded the present again, looking at it more carefully. It was a very strange shape – about a foot long with one pointed end – and was soft and squishy.

Yugi gave Yami a quizzical look before tearing off a small piece of wrapping paper, but seeing nothing but purple. He looked at Yami again, confused, who laughed and gestured for his hikari to carry on.

Yugi shrugged and obediently pulled off more of the paper, spying what looked like a face with bright blue eyes.

Yugi's eyes widened, guessing what his yami had bought him. He freed the present from the last of the wrapping paper and grinned. The purple-clad figure was all too familiar to him, having used the Duel Monster in almost all of his duels to date. He stroked the spiky hat with one finger, immediately falling in love with his gift.

"Well if it isn't the Dark Magician." Grandpa chuckled, coming to stand next to Yugi and examine the plushie.

"You like it, Yugi?" Yami asked, smiling.

"I _love _it!" he beamed, throwing his arms around Yami and hugging him tightly. "Now you open yours" he insisted, thrusting a present at his chest.

Yami raised his eyebrows, feeling the present just like Yugi had. There was something that felt like a DVD case, and something thin and rectangular that he couldn't guess at.

He shrugged and ripped open the present, revealing the two items inside. The first was a DVD, as he had suspected. He read the title, grinning.

"Horror, Yugi? I thought you hated this sort of thing."

"I don't mind it," the hikari replied shyly. "Just so long as I'm with you when I watch it."

Yami smirked, raising his eyebrows and looking down at the other part of his present. He picked up the thin black box and ran his finger along it's velvet surface. Yugi came over and flipped open the lid for his yami, holding his breath.

Yami looked into the box and took out its contents, holding it in the palm of his hand. It was a thick silver chain with a heart merged with a star hanging off of it.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it but…well, you probably don't like it. It's not like you have to wear it or anything-" Yugi said quickly, before being cut of as Yami lent down and planted a kiss on the hikari's lips.

Grandpa looked away pointedly. He waited a few seconds, but when Yami's hand moved between Yugi's legs he had to cough politely. He didn't mind what the two of them did when they were alone together but he certainly didn't want to see any of it.

Yugi pulled away from his lover, going pink, but Yami remained perfectly calm, as always.

"Thank you, Yugi. I'll wear this necklace to remind me of you." He slipped the chain around his neck, fingering the cold metal.

"Now…my turn!" Grandpa exclaimed, a look of childish glee in his eye.

He hunted around under the tree before retrieving a small rectangular present with silver wrapping paper. He shook it gently, feeling the weight of it – it seemed quite heavy for it's size.

The elderly man sat down in an armchair and tore at the silvery paper, revealing the present inside. He gasped at what he saw – it was a small gold box with hieroglyphs all around the edge, making a sort of border. He lifted the lid without saying a word and carefully took out the object wedged inside. It was a thin glass bottle with gold patterns painted on the sides, patterns that looked quite distinctly Egyptian. In the bottom of the box was a message written in Ancient Egyptian on old and delicate papyrus.

He translated it quickly, mouthing the words to himself.

_Grandpa. Thank you for all that you've done for the both of us, and we hope you have a good Christmas. The box is a copy of a relic found in Egypt not long ago, Ishizu had it copied for us. The vial was found not far from where we know Kul Elna to be, and Ishizu thought it should belong to me, being the ex-pharaoh. But if I remember correctly it did not belong to me but to Shimon _(1),_ who you are a reincarnation of. You are its rightful owner, and I know you will appreciate the beauty of this artefact. Merry Christmas, from Yugi and Yami._

The old man looked up from the papyrus and wiped a tear from beneath his eye. He held out his arms to the two teens, who both came and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, both of you" he said sincerely. Then he grinned, the cheeky look in his eyes returning. "Now get upstairs with you! You've got Kaiba's party to prepare for, and I know what you kids are like." He winked at them and went upstairs, whistling cheerily.

Yami turned to his hikari, blinking in confusion. Yugi laughed at the expression on his face. "He's right, we'd better go get ready – we still have wrapped anyone's presents! And I want to find something Christmassy to wear…"

* * *

AN: Meh, that could have turned out better :P

Ah well, I HAD to do something for Christmas…hopefully someone likes it ;)

(1) He seems to have several names, and I'm really confused by it. Anyway, I'm on about the guy in season five who looks just like Yugi's grandpa.

* * *

I DID write a phone call between Malik and Yugi, but I couldn't seem to fit it in anywhere, even though I quite liked it. So, if anyone's interested, here it is:

"_I'll get it." Yugi said quickly, wondering who was calling._

"_Hello?" he said, picking up the receiver._

"_Yugi? It's Malik."_

"_Hey, Malik. Merry Christmas!"_

"_Thanks, you tooo." He sang, rather overenthusiastically._

"_Errr Malik? Have you maybe had a lot of sugar?"_

_The blonde hikari gasped. "I'm hurt! Are you saying I'm not usually insane? Are you? Are you!?"_

_Yugi blinked, still not fully able to tell when his friend was joking. "Erm…well…"_

"_Hey, Yugi, what time does Kaiba's party start?"_

_Yugi couldn't help but be taken aback at Malik's sudden change in mood. "5pm, he told us all last week."_

"_Yeah, I know, turns out neither me nor Marik were listening. My bad!"_

"_Don't worry about it." Yugi smiled. "Was that the only reason you rang?"_

"_Yeaaah…wait, no! Tell Rich Boy we're going to be a little late."_

"_Wouldn't it have been easier just to ring Kaiba and tell him that? How come, anyway?"_

_The blonde paused, thinking. _

"_You'll see." He said mysteriously. Yugi didn't miss that Malik had ignored his first question._

"_Okay then, we'll see you there. Merry Christmas!"_

_The phone went dead. Yugi raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't that guy ever say 'goodbye'?" he muttered to himself._

I may re-write that and add it into my Marik x Malik chapter…I don't know :/

_Hopefully _the next chapter will be up tomorrow…but I'll apologise in advance if it's not. Sorry! ^_^

People who review get cookies! (Virtual ones of course) :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay! I got it up on time! I even got up early to write it because I'm busy today :)

Aren't I awesome? ;)

* * *

Marik x Malik

It was Christmas morning, and Malik awoke to the sound of distant singing. He yawned, sitting up in bed, and listened.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I neeeeed  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath my Christmas treeee"

The Egyptian raised his eyebrows. Who the hell had taught Marik Christmas songs, and when could he kill them? His yami was good at a lot of things…singing wasn't one of them.

"MARIK!" He yelled. "My ears are _bleeding_!"

The singing became louder as Marik came closer to his hikari's bedroom. He thrust open the door, making a show of singing as loudly as he could, with lots of over the top hand-gestures.

"I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know"

He came at hugged his hikari, who was rendered unable to breathe, and sang the last two lines softly, whispering them in Malik's ear.

"Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is…"

Marik took a deep breathe, making the air whistle past the other blonde's ear. He paused for what Malik could only assume was meant to be dramatic effect, and sang the last word as loudly as his lungs would let him.

"YOUUU!!!"

"_Marik!!"_ the light screamed, pulling away from him. "Are you_ trying_ to deafen me!?"

"Merry Christmas, Malik!" he smirked, kissing Malik gently on the cheek. He got up and skipped to the door.

'He's like a child on crack' thought Malik, bewildered.

The yami paused at the door, then ran back and grabbed Malik by the arm, dragging him, kicking and screaming, out the room.

* * *

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ri-"

"Marik!" both Ishizu and Malik yelled together.

"Shut the hell up!" Malik protested. "Listen to me: you. can't. sing!"

He laughed when Marik pretended to be hurt; blinking his violet eyes and hanging his head.

"Love you reeeally" he cooed, putting tanned arms around his dark's neck.

"Okay," Marik shrugged. "Can we have presents noooooow?"

Malik shared a smile with his sister – this was Marik's first Christmas, so they'd been expecting him to be a little insane, but the yami had outdone himself, as usual.

"I pity Ryou," the blonde muttered to Ishizu. "If Marik's this bad, Bakura must be hell. The idiot tomb robber probably gave Ryou a dead dog wrapped in tinsel and called it a Christmas present."

"Malik!" she hissed. "That's disgusting!"

Her brother simply laughed, going over to his yami and pushing him onto the sofa. He sat down on the dark's knee and leant against his chest, entwining Marik's hand in his own.

Ishizu sighed, giving up on the two blondes.

"Odion!" she called, in the general direction of the kitchen. "The chaos twins want to open their presents, do you want a hand with the breakfast?" (1)

* * *

(AN: I haven't got long to write this, and I'm too lazy to think about presents for the entire Ishtar family, so I missed out the present opening scene :P)

Almost an hour later, the Ishtars sat around the Christmas tree, each having had their share of presents. Ishizu had put on a Christmas CD, but, to Malik's relief, Marik didn't seem to know any of the songs on it. Either that or he was just too busy stuffing his face with Belgian truffles.

"Hang on," Marik said, through a mouthful of chocolate. "There's one more present under the tree. I thought everyone had opened theirs…"

All the family looked to the tree and, sure enough, there was one present left underneath it. It was bigger than the others had been, but had been pushed right to the back of the tree so it was virtually unnoticeable.

"Why don't you go check who it's for." Malik suggested, smiling knowingly.

Both Odion and Ishizu gave him a quizzical look as Marik obediently went and checked the name on the tag.

"It's for me!" he said, surprised. The dark dragged the parcel out into the middle of the room and glanced at the tag again. "It doesn't say who it's from…"

"Open it." Malik suggested, grinning now, mostly at the fact that his yami hadn't figured out who the present was from yet.

Marik started tearing at the wrapping paper, not needing to be told twice. He tore away almost half of the paper in one go, revealing a matching red suit and hat, both with fake white fur around the edges.

The spiky-haired Egyptian picked up the suit and stared at it, baffled.

"What…is it?" he asked the room in general.

"It's a Father Christmas suit. You know, Santa." Ishizu answered hm. She picked up a Christmas card from the shelf, showing him a picture.

"Ohh the fat old guy with the beard. The one who eats all the mince pies. With all the reindeers."

"Yes, Marik" Ishizu sighed, but she had a smile on her face. "The fat old guy with the beard."

"Speaking of which, here you go." Malik threw what looked like a white ball of fluff at his yami, who caught it and stared down at it suspiciously.

"A fake beard? So wait…you want me to wear this thing?" He gestured at the suit. "You want me to dress up as some bearded old freak?"

Malik nodded, grinning.

"Huh…okay then" the yami shrugged. He got up, gathering the bright red Santa suit in his arms, and went upstairs to get changed.

"Please don't tell me he's wearing that for Kaiba's party? I may not be going but that doesn't mean I want to two of you to embarrass yourselves." Said Ishizu, looking annoyed.

"Ishizu, lighten up. It's Christmas, no one will care. Besides, I doubt I'd be able to _stop _Marik wearing it even if I wanted to."

Ishizu opened her mouth to argue, and Malik decided it was time to get away from the fire-breathing dragon quickly.

"Erm…well I have to ring Yugi…I need to check what time the party starts…eh heh"

Malik went to the phone and dialled Yugi's number. He hoped the hikari would answer himself because he didn't feel like wishing Yugi's grandpa or the Pharaoh a merry Christmas. He glanced behind him, nervously. No sign of Ishizu. He breathed out, relieved.

"Hello?" said a voice at the other end of the call. An oddly high pitched voice. Malik smiled to himself – that could only be one person.

"Yugi? It's Malik."

"Hey, Malik. Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks, you tooo." He sang, then grimaced when he realised he sounded a lot like his yami. Except for that fact that Malik could sing…and Marik most certainly couldn't.

"Errr Malik? Have you maybe had a lot of sugar?"

Marik gasped. "I'm hurt! Are you saying I'm not usually insane? Are you?"

"Erm…well…"

"Malik, aren't you meant to be asking when the party starts, not tormenting your friend?" Odion stood over him, raising his eyebrows. Damn he was tall.

The blonde stuck out his tongue, childishly. How come everyone was ganging up on him today? What had he done?

"Fine" he frowned, bringing the phone back to his mouth.

"Hey, Yugi, what time does Kaiba's party start?"

'Happy?' he mouthed to Odion, who nodded, smiling, and went back into the kitchen.

"5pm, he told us all last week."

"Yeah, I know, turns out neither me nor Marik were listening. My bad!"

"Don't worry about it." Malik raised an eyebrow, Yugi was an abnormally nice person. He wasn't sure he liked it.

"Was that the only reason you rang?" Yugi asked.

"Yeaaah…wait, no! Tell Rich Boy we're going to be a little late."

"Wouldn't it have been easier just to ring Kaiba and tell him that? How come, anyway?"

The blonde paused, not having thought about ringing Kaiba. It was probably best anyway because Kaiba was so damn hard to get a hold off, and Malik certainly didn't want to have to talk to the mutt.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously, which he knew wasn't really an answer. He didn't really care.

"Okay then, we'll see you there. Merry Christmas!" Yugi called down the phone.

"MALIK!"

He turned around, spotting his yami coming down the stairs at full speed. He jumped out the way and Marik almost ran straight into the wall instead. The phone wire stretched too far and came out of the wall, cutting the phone off. Malik shrugged, putting the phone down.

The crazed yami lunged at the blonde before he had a chance to move.

"Ho, ho, ho!" he boomed, in a bizarrely creepy voice.

"Marik! Gerroff! You're Santa not a paedophile!"

"Ah, but what if Santa _is_ a paedophile?"

Malik looked at him oddly, raising his eyebrows.

"Santa is not a paedophile." He insisted, speaking slowly and clearly.

"That's what YOU think" Marik grinned, pushing his hikari to the ground. He sat on top of him, the light's hips in between Marik's legs.

"M-Marik! What are you- ?"

"Merry Christmas, hikari." The dark purred, pressing his lips to Malik's.

* * *

AN: There you have it! Part two! I don't think that was bad considering I'm on a time limit :D

(1) I may have stolen that name (the chaos twins, not Odion ;) ) from another fanfic…if so, thank you to that person, whoever you may be ^_^  
Unless they're called that a lot…I need to read more fanfiction :P

Disclaimer: I don't own All I Want For Christmas Is You, nor do I own Jingle Bell Rock. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either...if I did I'd be rich ;)

I think I'm going to be able to get all the chapters up on time…except maybe the Christmas day one. Never mind, I don't suppose it matters ^_^

Review if you liked this chapter, or even if you didn't! I like reviews, they make me happy :D 3


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hmm, I didn't realise until after I'd finished writing this that it wasn't very Christmassy at all :P

Plus it's a bit short :/

Ah well, I wanted to do something a bit different from my other chapters. I hope you all still like it :)

* * *

Bakura x Ryou

Bakura stepped out into the freezing cold winter air, slamming the door shut behind him. The sun was just coming up over the city, its light bouncing off of the skyscrapers, and providing just enough light for Bakura to see where he was going.

He paused to look up at the sky, admiring the dawn. In his time they hadn't known what made the sun come up every morning, and each sunrise had seemed like a miracle. Knowing what caused the magnificent sun to break through the night sky every morning didn't make it any less wondrous, any less beautiful.

The ex-tomb robber thrust his hands in his pockets for warmth and set off, trudging through the snow. As his boots crunched in the powdery, white substance coating the floor, Bakura thought back to his life in Egypt. So much had changed since then – he was living in a whole new world. He smiled to himself as he thought about how strange the snow had seemed to him at first. It was so cold and wet, the exact opposite of the weather he'd experienced for his entire life in Egypt.

A cold wind blew past Bakura, making him shiver. He pulled his trench coat closer to his body, hoping to get at least a little warmth out of it. For a while the yami just walked, not fully focusing on where he was going. He'd been here so many times in Ryou's body that he knew the way without even having to think about it. He didn't snap out of his trance until he reached his destination.

Bakura looked at the tall black gates hesitantly, for even covered in snow they seemed menacing. The albino rested his hand against the cold black metal, which sent a shiver down his spine. Ryou had to be here.

The gate emanated a load creak as he opened it, creeping Bakura out further. He stepped into the graveyard, staring around at the sea of headstones. So much death…so much pain. He felt the emotions of so many people tied to this place, and none of them were good.

A tall, winged figure caught his eye. He walked over to it and studied the white-stone angel. It looked so pure, so peaceful. So much so that Bakura found it difficult to tear his eyes away from it's smooth, elegant face.

A crow cawed behind him, making him jump. He eyed the bird warily as it perched on a headstone. Its cold yellow eyes met Bakura's brown ones, which he narrowed threateningly. The crow cawed again, spreading its coal-black wings, and flew away.

Bakura shook himself. What was he doing, freaking out over a bird? There was nothing here to be afraid of – most of the spirits of those buried here had moved on, and those who hadn't were simply lost spirits, not malevolent ones.

He scolded himself for being so easily scared. He was here to find Ryou, and find him he would, because he knew Ryou needed him.

The dark knew the exact location of the grave he was looking for, and he strode towards it purposefully. His thoughts were on Ryou, only on Ryou. Ryou was the only one who mattered.

Bakura stopped when he saw an albino figure crouched down on the snowy grass next to a dark, worn tombstone. Silent tears fell from the boy's chocolate brown eyes and ran down his pale cheeks.

Bakura stepped silently behind the boy, reading the name engraved on the tombstone sadly. _Amane Bakura_. This grave belonged to Ryou's twin sister. Bakura knew little about her, other than that Ryou and her had been very close as children. She had died in a car crash a few years ago, along with Ryou's mother, whose grave was beside Amane's.

But Ryou's eyes were focused on only the one grave, because only the one person had ever shown him true compassion, true friendship, as a child. Amane had been a bright light in Ryou's dark life, lighting up the world and making it seem like a much better place. Until she'd been snatched away from him. Bakura new that the world wasn't fair – most people did – but sometimes it was cruel.

"Ryou?" he said softly through the harsh, bitter wind.

The boy turned around, eyes wide and full of an undisguised pain that was usually so well hidden beneath Ryou's cheerful facade.

"'Kura?" he choked. "How did you know I would be here?"

The dark chuckled softly. "Ryou, you forget, I've shared your mind for years, even if you didn't know it at the time. You came here last Christmas…and the Christmas before that."

Ryou looked back down at the ground. He'd come here every year because he hadn't known where else to go. His dad was the only family he had, and he was never around…even at Christmas. He may as well have forgotten his son for all the difference it made.

"You must be freezing." Bakura observed, coming to kneel next to his hikari. He wrapped his trench coat around his poor, shivering Ryou. He watched him, silently.

"Tell me what you're thinking, please. I was inside your mind for so long, and now I feel like you've shut me out of it."

Ryou stared at him, mournfully.

"You really want to know what I'm thinking?" he asked, his voice flat, numb.

Bakura nodded, meeting Ryou's eyes.

"Today…today is Christmas. Christmas is meant to be a time for family…but no one ever thinks about those of us who have none. No one ever cares." The look in his eye became distant as he looked towards the pale winter sky.

"Everyone has their friends, even you were accepted by everyone more than I ever was. And everyone has family. Kaiba acts like he doesn't care, but he has his brother, and everyone knows he'd give the world for him. Joey has Serenity, Yugi has his Grandpa, Malik has Ishizu and Odion…who do I have?"

Bakura felt emotions well up inside of him that he couldn't remember ever feeling before. He lifted his light's eyes to look into his own fiery, determined pair.

"You have me." He said firmly. "You will _always_ have me. Being accepted doesn't matter to me, because you are the only person in this world that I care about. I know what it's like when you have no one, believe me, I do. And I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. I know it's the worst feeling you can ever experience, physical pain cannot even compare to it. But thanks to you, I also know what it's like to love. Even in the darkest of times, the people you love will light up the way for you. You taught me that."

He stroked Ryou cheek gently, wiping away the tears.

"I love you, 'Kura." Ryou breathed, lunging at his dark and burying his face into his chest. Bakura held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go.

He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the rest of the world. Nothing mattered but Ryou…Ryou's sweet breathe, his warm skin, his soft eyes.

Something soft and cold fell on Bakura's cheek, making him shiver. He opened his eyes, and stared. Snowflakes were falling from the sky. They fell slowly, gracefully, to the ground. The snow was totally white – it looked so pure, so perfect. Just like Ryou. The Thief King smiled to himself as he sat watching the snow fall, holding his light close to him. If Ryou had no one left, then the dark would light his way.

* * *

AN: "I'm dreeeeeeeaming of a whiiiiiiiiiiite Christmaaaaas" ;)

Aww ^_^ Isn't 'Kura sweet? :) Yay for adorable irony at the end :D

Because I know some people will spot that I didn't mention snow in the first two chapters, my excuse is that Bakura said it was just getting light when he left, and it doesn't get light (at least where I live) until about 7:30, so it wouldn't have been snowing until about...err...8:15, and everyone else got up really early because it's Christmas! :D Yay for excuses ;P

Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! Reviews are much appreciated, and they make me want to write more stuff (hint, hint) :P


	4. Chapter 4

Seto x Joey

Seto smiled as he watched Mokuba unwrap his presents. The CEO was sure he hadn't been as carefree and childish as Mokuba at his age…but then the circumstances had been different for him. No, it was Christmas; it was not the time to dwell on the past.

"Seto? What's wrong?" Joey asked. He was leaning against Seto's shoulder, his lover's arm draped around him, stroking his hair. The brunette frowned, looking down at his puppy.

"Can you really read me so easily?" he asked. The thought worried him.

Joey grinned. "You're worrying about me noticing you worry now?"

"Apparently." Seto muttered. "Most people can't read me like that."

"I'm not most people." Joey reminded him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Mokuba opened another of his presents and squealed in open delight.

"Thanks big brother!" he yelled, running at Seto and hugging him.

"You're welcome." He smirked. "Now why don't you go and help Roland with the last of the decorations?"

Mokuba smiled sweetly. "I get it; you want to be left alone. I don't mind, I don't want to watch you snogging anyway."

He laughed at the look on his brother's face, then scooped up as many of his presents as he could carry.

"Don't open your presents from me yet!" Mokuba yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Well," Seto purred, turning to Joey. "It seems we're alone."

He leant closer to Joey, his hand on the blonde's back, pulling his puppy closer. They kissed, gently at first, then harder, rougher. Seto's hand moved to Joey's hair, entwining itself in the blonde mop, while Joey's hands slid to the CEO's butt, making him smirk.

The lovers' lips moved around each other's, varying the pressure. Seto decided to have a little fun. He moved his free hand to Joey's groin, squeezing suddenly. Joey's eyes widened, his whole body tensing. Seto groped around a bit, paying especially close attention to places where Joey seemed more sensitive. He laughed when Joey let out a moan of pleasure.

"Quiet, puppy, there are people around." He sniggered. "You know we have presents to open" he added, having just remembered them himself.

"Don't care" Joey moaned, pushing his body closer to Seto's, if that was possible.

"Joey!" Seto insisted, pushing the blonde away from him. "As much as I'd love to spend Christmas like this, we really should open our presents."

Joey scowled, but shrugged in agreement. He went to the tree, and, finding his present from Seto, flopped onto the sofa.

He tugged at the wrapping paper, making the present jingle. Frowning, he wondered why his present was jingling. He raised an eyebrow at Seto, questioningly.

Seto smiled secretively, gesturing for the blonde to open it.

Joey did so, tearing the wrapping paper apart. Something fell out of it. Something red and made of leather…something covered in diamonds and rubies …something with a bell on it.

"Y-you got me a dog collar?" Joey asked, confused.

"A _diamond and ruby studded _dog collar." Seto corrected with a smirk.

"Umm…why?"

Seto tutted – Joey could be dumb sometimes.

"You're my puppy, are you not?"

"Yeah, but-"

"That makes me your master." Seto purred. "In more than one sense."

"So basically it means that you get to be on top?"

Seto laughed at his bluntness. "Pretty much"

"And it's studded with diamonds" Joey said in disbelief.

"And rubies" Seto reminded him, grinning.

"And rubies" Joey repeated, bewildered.

―――――――――

Roland was balancing on a ladder outside, putting up Christmas lights for the party later. He'd offered to help out his boss, because very few people were willing to cater for a party on Christmas day. Besides, Mr Kaiba was paying him well for it, and he liked spending time with the Kaiba family.

Having just finished with the seventh set of lights, Roland started climbing down the ladder, only to almost fall off it when Mokuba called his name loudly.

"Hey Mokuba, you want to give me a hand with this?" The boy nodded, much to Roland's relief. Due his lack of staff, Mr Kaiba had given Roland more work to do than he felt was humanly possible in the time he had, and he greatly appreciated any help he could get.

"Good. Thanks. There's a box full of tinsel just inside the door, would you be able to wind that round the banisters? Whatever is left needs to go on all the picture frames."

"Sure, Roland." Mokuba agreed cheerfully. "Are you sure you're okay with those lights?"

Roland grimaced – Mr Kaiba was somewhat overprotective when it came to his little brother, and if Roland were to let Mokuba climb up a ladder that high, he'd probably lose his job!

"I'll be fine Mokuba, but I'd appreciate you sorting out the tinsel. I've got a lot to do before Mr Kaiba's guests arrive."

Mokuba shrugged. "Okay, whatever, if you're sure."

He turned and went back into the house, a slight spring in his step. Roland smiled at the child's Christmas spirit, then picked another set off lights out of the box. He sighed, wishing he'd stayed home for Christmas.

―――――――――

Joey thrust a badly wrapped present at Seto, grinning with anticipation. The box was square, roughly two feet in both length and width, but not very deep.

Seto quickly tore off the wrapping paper. He lifted the lid of the box to reveal a mass of black fabric. Raising one eyebrow, he took the present out of its box. It was a coat, long enough to reach his heels, and sleeveless like the one he'd worn in battle city.

"Try it on" Joey suggested, still grinning.

Seto did so, slipping it on over his pyjamas. He admired his reflection in the window, surprised to see how well it suited him.

"Not bad, mutt. I didn't think you had any fashion sense."

"Err…well, Mokie helped me choose it. I wanted the red one but he said black suited you better. Looks like he was right. You like it?"

"Actually, I love it." He smiled, genuinely pleased by his present. "Thanks, puppy"

Seto leaned in to kiss him, but before he could do so the door flew open.

"Seto! Joey! It's SNOWING!!!" Mokuba cried excitedly.

Roland followed him into the room, shaking show flakes out of his hair.

"Unless the snow stops, I don't think the last set of lights is going to get put up Mr Kaiba. It's pretty heavy out there."

"No matter, I think we probably have enough lights for an entire town already."

"Hey, Seto, come look at the snow!" Joey called from the front door, where he and Mokuba had gone to get a better view of the falling snow.

He sighed, joining them in the entrance hall.

"It's only snow." The CEO pointed out. But he had to admit it was pretty, and it was settling fast, covering the large grounds in a blanket of thick white fluff.

"C'mon, Seto!" Mokuba cried, "Let's go outside!"

"Mokuba," Seto said, pulling his brother back inside, "None of us are even dressed yet."

"Awh, Seto, don't be a spoil sport. Let's go outside for a bit." Joey pleaded.

Seto frowned, knowing he was going to lose this argument. "Fine then, but you have to wear your coat, Mokuba." He said, giving in.

"Okay, bro" Mokuba agreed, donning his winter jacket and gloves and running out the front door. Joey and Seto soon followed, both wearing coats and scarves over their pyjamas.

"Coming, Roland?" Seto asked.

"Actually I'd better be getting home Mr Kaiba. I wouldn't want to intrude…"

Seto smiled warmly, somewhat startling his employee. "You wouldn't be intruding. Please, I insist. It's Christmas."

Roland hesitated, but Seto's uncharacteristically warm smile seemed hard to refuse, and he had no family at home anyway. It might be nice to spend a bit of time with the Kaiba family.

"Yes, Mr Kaiba."

"Call me Seto, please…but perhaps only for today." Seto said, holding open the door.

"Thank you, Mr Kai-…Seto"

The two men joined Mokuba and Joey outside, who had started a snowball fight. A lump of snow hit Seto in the face, making Joey and Mokuba end their battle.

"Wasn't me" Joey declared, backing away with his hands held up in surrender.

"Me either!" Mokuba insisted, running to hide behind Joey.

Seto wiped the snow from his face, then turned to face the two cowering males. He looked at them coldly, furiously.

"Seto, I-"

"Big brother-"

Both sentences were cut off as they were each hit in the face with a snowball.

They looked around, spluttering, to see where the snow had come from. Their eyes fell on Seto and Roland, who were both smiling innocently, snow still on their gloves.

"This. Means. War." Joey declared, scooping up a handful of snow from the ground and throwing it at Seto, who ducked, sending the snowball straight at Roland's face. The man grinned, making his own snow ball to retaliate with, but was hit in the face with another before he could throw it.

"Who-?" he wondered out loud. He saw Seto grin mischievously at him, only to be hit in the side of the head by Mokuba's snowball.

Soon, an all out snow war had started out between the four of them, with snowballs flying in every direction. It was more than any of them had expected, especially those sharing a house with Seto Kaiba, the Scrooge himself, but it had turned out to be one of the best Christmases any of them had ever had.

―――――――――

AN: Cheesy endings FTW ^_^

Hope you liked that, it ended up being a lot more about Roland than I had intended…but I liked writing it :) I finally feel Christmassy :D

The final chapter with either be up tomorrow or Boxing Day :)

Merry Christmas everyone! :D


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Finally, it's up! And only six days after Christmas! ;P

Sorry, I know this took me ages but I've been unbelievably busy and I had a bit of writer's block. (Yeah I know that always my excuse, but it's TRUE!)

In my defence, I have been working on a new story, which should be up in a couple of weeks if anyone's interested (/shameless plug) ^_^

Unlike the other chapters, this one switches POV a bit…but it's mainly Seto's POV, as it's his party, and he's awesome :)

Enjoy! :D

―――――――――

"Seto!" Mokuba called from the entrance hall of Kaiba Mansion. "Me and my friends are going to go outside in the snow for a bit, okay? Oh, and Yugi and Yami are here."

"Oh good." The CEO muttered sarcastically, coming down the stairs to greet his guests. Mokuba would have felt left out with a group of people who were mostly older than him, so he'd invited some of his friends round, and Joey had invited his and Seto's friends over. Not that Seto particularly minded, he'd just rather have the evening alone with Joey.

"Yugi!" Seto heard his puppy cry behind him, who then rushed straight past him to greet his friends.

The blonde grinned cheerfully, then gave his startled friend a bear hug.

"Ooft, Joey! I can't breathe!" Yugi squeaked.

Seto glanced at Yami, smirking at the expression on his face - he knew how overprotective the ancient pharaoh could be of little Yugi.

"Down, puppy." He called, still smirking, which brought the Mutou's attention to him for the first time. "Don't maul our guests."

"Seto," Joey began, wanting to ask him something about the presents, but he was silenced when Seto strode down the last steps and planted a kiss on the blonde's lips.

When the CEO pulled away, he was amused to see that Joey leant closer to him for more. He chuckled, just as the doorbell rang again.

―――――――――

Bakura didn't wait to be let in once he'd rung the doorbell. He pushed open the large oak front door and stepped inside, dragging Ryou in by the hand.

Spotting Yugi, Ryou went to wish his friend a merry Christmas, leaving Bakura to stand on his own. He looked around the grand entrance hall with awe, never having seen a house so big, nor one so covered in Christmas lights and tinsel.

"Oh yeah, Seto, I forgot to mention that Marik and Malik are going to be late…they didn't say why." Yugi told their host.

Seto frowned, obviously wanting everything to be perfect, as he always did. Although on this occasion Bakura was quite sure that Seto was doing this all for the mutt, which he could relate to, actually. He would probably do the same for Ryou if it were to make him happy.

―――――――――

"Who else is coming then?" Yami asked Joey.

"Err Marik, Malik, Duke, Tristan, Tea, Serenity and maybe Mai, but she might be going out to dinner with Valon."

Seto pulled a face, not particularly wanting any of those people inside his mansion, but he would have to put up with them.

"Do you all want to go through to the ballroom?" he asked. "There's not a lot of point in waiting out here…"

Everyone murmured in agreement and headed for the massive room Seto had indicated, whilst he instructed the butler to show anyone at the door into the ballroom after them.

The small group all, minus Seto and Joey, stopped to stare at the room as the entered it. The size itself was astounding, but when covered from floor to ceiling in Christmas decorations…it was spectacular: Christmas lights covered the perimeter of the room, making it possible to see even with no other source of light; the tinsel bordered every picture frame, doorway and mirror, all in various different colours; holly wreaths hung at intervals on each wall; and there was a Christmas tree in each corner, along with one five times the height of a person in the very centre of the room, each holding yet more tinsel and several dozen baubles of all different shapes, colours and sizes. It was most definitely impressive, and yet somehow not at all over done.

Seto smirked at the look on each person's face, even he had to admit that the room had seemed like too much to him at first, but everyone obviously liked the decorating so it was worth it.

The doorbell rang again when Serenity, Tristan and Tea arrived together. The latter informed them that Mai was indeed spending the night with Valon, but that she would make sure they all got their presents from her. Duke was shown in a few minutes later, carrying a bag full of presents and in need of being thawed out.

"You walked here then?" Bakura asked, sniggering.

"Y-you t-t-think?" Duke replied through chattering teeth, trying to warm his hands up enough to unclench them and put down his bag.

A section of the ballroom was taken up by several comfy sofas and chairs, because Seto had known that a lot of people wouldn't want to dance, and those that did would soon exhaust themselves and need to sit down. Tea and Serenity were just pouring themselves drinks from the drinks table, both bright red in the face from dancing, when Marik and Malik arrived.

―――――――――

"We're heeeeeeeeeeeeere!" Malik announced, loudly enough for it to carry across the room and _still_ hurt everyone's ears. Before anyone could complain that the hikari was more damaging to their eardrums that the loud music, Marik stepped into the room.

Everyone stared at him, not entirely sure how to react, but it only took a few seconds before most of the room was crying with laughter. Marik had turned up in the Santa suit Malik had given him, with a bushy white beard covering most of his face. He'd flattened down his hair and forced a bright red hat over his head, and he even had a large sack thrown over his shoulder.

Malik smirked, looking his yami up and down. He really _did_ look like Santa Claus. As expected, Marik had insisted on wearing his new present to the party, not that Malik had tried to stop him. He was pleased that the yami liked his present that much, even if it was only of use once a year.

Marik stood proudly in his new clothing, not at all bothered by the laughter ringing in his ears. He fought Bakura viciously when the yami tried to steal his hat, chasing him around the room until they both collapsed on the floor, Marik on top of Bakura.

Marik tried to force the hat back onto his head, but his hair was going back to its usual spiked mess and made the task practically impossible.

"Here." Malik offered pushing the hat over his yami's spikes.

"How do you keep your hair so _straight_?" Marik asked, exasperated.

Malik laughed. "Mines naturally straight. I don't know why yours is so different when Bakura and Yami's hair are so similar to Ryou and Yugi's. Ah well, your hair is awesome anyway, even if it does need an entire tub of hair gel to flatten it down…"

―――――――――

By the time the food was brought out, filling a wooden table almost as long as the room, Santa had forgotten all about his hat, which was now perched on Malik's head instead. Everyone pigged out on sandwiches, crisps, biscuits, chocolate, cake and various other foods that were soon devoured, mostly by Joey, Tristan, Marik and Bakura.

Once everyone was full (which took a LOT of food), they sat around the biggest Christmas tree and swapped presents. Seto received a Blue Eyes plushie from Yami and Yugi, Duel Monsters cards from Marik and Malik (who thought they were funny, but Seto strongly disagreed), a necklace from Bakura and Ryou (which, to his amazement, he liked), Tristan bought him a scarf, Duke a CD (apparently they had the same taste in music), Tea an expensive box of chocolates, and he got a belt from Serenity, which he would have taken as a hint had it been from anyone else.

Joey insisted that the last song they played before everyone went home had to be something slow, and that all the couples had to dance. Seto took a lot of convincing, but eventually he agreed to it, vowing to make Joey pay.

―――――――――

It was almost midnight when everyone left Kaiba Mansion, leaving Seto and Joey alone together, as Mokuba had already gone to bed.

"We have twenty minutes of Christmas left," Seto purred, leading Joey towards their bedroom. "We should spent the time well…"

―――――――――

AN: It gets a bit rushed at the end, but I literally have to go out in 45 minutes and I'm not even dressed!

Merry Christmas everyone ^_^ and, more appropriately, Happy New Year! :D


End file.
